


I Guess We're Never Gonna End Up the Lucky Ones

by Blu_dahlia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, many tags to be added as we go, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_dahlia/pseuds/Blu_dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Bellamy have a back story from the Ark. But they don't like to talk about it. This is not about them getting together or being together. This is about them getting each other. In a way no one else can. They're too similar not to. </p><p>I'll probably be able to come up with a better summary once I have more written</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm still sitting here waiting on the passenger side, for you to make up your mind

**Author's Note:**

> So Raven and Bellamy are two of my favorite characters, and I feel like they have so much in common that never gets explored. I don't see them as romantic. I see them as more-than-best-friends/platonic soul mates. And then I got an idea in my head for a back story for them on the Ark, which will be revealed in time. This isn't a plotted out story, more a series of instances. But here goes nothing
> 
> Story title from the song "Nobody Wins" by Brian Fallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds Raven and Wick in the middle of a fight. This could be pre or post season 3, doesn't really matter.
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Beautiful Wreck" by Shawn Mullins

“GODDAMNIT RAVEN!”

Bellamy is on his way back to his tent for the night when he sees Kyle Wick come storming out of the workshop, fuming. Bellamy slows down, waiting for the other man’s shouts to die down into self-directed muttering, ranting, monologue. Kyle is settling down to sit with his back against the makeshift building by the time Bellamy reaches him.

“Wick.”

“Blake.”

They nod at one another in greeting, and Bellamy turns to lean is back against the wall a few feet down from where Kyle is sitting. The engineer has calmed down significantly, he looks exhausted if anything, but Bellamy can feel the anger, resentment, and hurt still rolling off him in a storm of emotion. They are suspended in a tense but still companionable silence until Bellamy speaks.

“You have to cut her some slack.”

Bellamy tends to think of Kyle as one of the few of their circle without a dark side, but the aggressively dark glare he gets in response to his statement is so angry, frustrated, and tinted with disbelief that he is reminded that everyone has a breaking point.

“She’s not trying to play games with you. She just…”

He’s at a loss. He doesn’t know how to explain this. He’s not entirely sure why he’s trying. Getting involved in other people’s relationship is certainly not Bellamy’s thing. Not to mention the fact that he’s pretty sure Raven would cut his balls off herself if she knew he was talking to Wick about her. But Raven is…Raven. And there is a part of her that just _gets_ Bellamy just like there is a part of Bellamy that just _gets_ her. Kyle’s voice cracks as he speaks, interrupting his train of thought.

“She won’t fuckin’ let me in. She never fuckin’ lets anybody in. Are you really gonna tell me that you somehow know what she’s thinking? That she’s opened up to you?”

Bellamy tenses. Wick’s voice says his question is rhetorical. A joke, even. But the way his fists have balled up, and the way he won’t look him in the eye says otherwise. And it turns Bellamy’s stomach. Because he doesn’t know how to tell this guy that, yes, in a way, Raven has let him in. But what he and Raven are is not remotely close to what she and Wick could be. Yes, they have fucked, a few times. Yes, she and Bellamy understand each other in a way most people don’t. They have _history_. (But they don’t talk about it. Not even to each other. So does that even count?) Bellamy doesn’t even remotely know how to begin to explain all this. (Come on, half the reason he and Raven get each other is because they’re at the same level of emotional suppression.) And it’s not like Kyle doesn’t know about he and Raven’s more physical past. So he says this.

“No. I just know her.”

It is confirmed for Bellamy for the umpteenth time that Wick is a better man than him when the engineer doesn’t roll his eyes at his vague statement. Kyle offers him a gruff “Yeah well good night.” Before standing up to go to his own tent, he turns to Bellamy with a look and a gesture of question, to which Bellamy responds with a grunt meaning “I got it,” releasing him to rest up for the next day’s battles.

He waits until the clanking of metal has stopped before entering the workshop, steeling himself for what he’ll find inside. Raven is sitting on one of the metal tables, adjusting her brace. Based on her grimace, sweaty hairline, and slumped shoulders, Bellamy guesses she’s had a bad day pain-wise. He knows better than to ask.

“You two have fun talking about me? Did you braid each others hair?” she asks. She’s shooting for caustic, but her voice is tinged with fatigue, taking some of the bite out of her words.

Bellamy gets closer to her, cautiously. He keeps his tone quiet and neutral when he answers.

“I think he’s a good guy.”

She huffs, still furiously pulling on a latch on her brace.

“You think he’s a good guy.”

“I know.” She’s practically whispering now; her hands are still moving, but they’re slowing down. She’s so tired.

Bellamy settles into a chair, letting the tension in the room dissipate. There’s times when he knows he needs to push Raven, and this isn’t one of them. It’s late. They’re tired. She knows what he’s going say, so what’s the point? Besides, it’ll give him leverage next time she wants to push him about something (Clarke), and he’s not in the mood. Raven can be a real pain in the ass when she wants to. So he watches her, waiting for when she’s ready to meet his eyes.

“Can I help with that?” he asks, gesturing to her brace, when she finally looks up at him.

“No thanks gorilla hands, this kind of thing takes finesse.”

Bellamy smirks and rolls his eyes at her. He’s glad she’s feeling better. He waits patiently until she’s done, then without a word walks over and swoops her up bridal style and proceeds to carry her back to her tent, ignoring her sounds of protest. He can feel how tight her muscles are, how much breath she needs just to hold onto him. It would have taken her forever to get there on her own. He can see that she's about three shades paler than she should be just from the exertion of getting through the day. But he doesn’t mention that. Bellamy pauses briefly outside of Wick’s tent. He doesn’t look at her but he feels her shake her head. He continues on to her tent. (Conveniently located between Wick’s and his own.} Once they arrive he sets her down outside her tent flap.

“You good?” he’s looking her dead in the eyes now, ready to take her at her word.

“Yes, asshole," then, more quietly, "thanks."

“Night, Reyes.”

“Night, Bell.”


	2. But the thing that makes you really jump, is that the weirdest shit is still to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy finds Raven on Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mean for it to be this long or for this chapter to be so short. I feel like this story could really be something it's just taking me a while to organize it all. Thanks for bearing with me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Totally Fucked" from the Broadway play Spring Awakening

To be fair, Bellamy was never entirely sure what he would find at the landing ship. He could make some solid guesses – supplies, food, a radio, etc.; but as he was rapidly learning to accept, predicting anything on Earth was a crap shoot. However, he was absolutely not expecting to find a person. Certainly not a live person. He was _never_ expecting to find _her._

_Raven Reyes._

The paranoid cynic in him thinks someone on the Ark is fucking with him. Objectively, if no one on the Ark is fucking with him, then the universe is. Not in a million years could Bellamy have ever guessed that Raven fucking Reyes would crash land her way (solo, he might add) into his plans for salvation and utterly destroy them.

Forcing himself to focus, Bellamy realizes she’s not moving. Slowly, and carefully, he determines that she does in fact have pulse, and she is breathing. A wave a nausea crashes over him as he tries to ignore the fact that a part of him would have been very relieved if she were dead. For a split second, he considers whether or not he would even be capable of killing her. He nearly throws up again.

Focus. She doesn’t even have anything useful that he can take. Who the fuck sent her down here in a busted ship with no supplies? Then he spots the radio. He checks her wrist, no wristband. If he gets rid of that radio, no one will know she made it. He goes to work unscrewing it, and he’s breathing normally again, almost in the clear, when she shifts and groans. He freezes, but she doesn’t wake up yet. He yanks the radio out, checks that no one else has seen him and bolts.

After chucking the godforsaken communication device in the river, Bellamy starts heading back toward camp. The whole time trying to think of what he’ll do and how he’ll do it if Raven actually wakes up. She’ll know about Jaha. He’s sure it’s all over the Ark. That’s the way a snake like Shumway works. He’ll lose most of the camp, at least temporarily. There’s got to be some way to keep her quiet. Maybe he can reason with her. They have some history, kind of. He certainly knows some shit he’s sure she’d rather he didn’t. But would that be enough to keep her from outing him as a murder?

Fuck. That’s what he is. A _murderer_. What would Octavia think of him? What would his mother think of him?

Fuck it. So was Jaha. So was the whole goddamn council in a way. He didn’t _want_ to kill Jaha. It wasn’t revenge. He was just doing what he had to do.

Focus. This is all a fucking moot point if she doesn’t wake up. He should have stayed to see if she’d wake up. But then the others would know he’d been there first. She’d know he took the radio. She’s way too smart not to put it together. He had to leave. He has to _think_.

He hears voices. He looks up to see Princess, Spacewalker, and Raven Reyes walking through the woods.

 _Raven fucking Reyes_.


End file.
